3-Chloro-pentafluoropropene (hereinafter also referred to as “CPFP”) is an important intermediate which can be derived as a material monomer of various fluorine compounds such as a fluororesin used for, for example, an ion exchange resin or a polymer electrolyte film.
Various methods for producing CPFP have been developed. Known examples include a method of pyrolyzing chlorotrifluoroethylene (e.g., Patent Document 1); a method of performing fluorination of 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptachloro-2-fluoropropane, and then performing dechlorination (e.g., Non-Patent Document 1); and a method of dechlorinating 1,2,3-trichloropentafluoropropane that is produced from chloroform and tetrachloroethylene through addition reaction, fluorination reaction, and the like reaction (e.g., Patent Document 2).
Another known method for synthesizing CPFP is a method of chlorinating 3-iodo-pentafluoropropene or 3-bromo-pentafluoropropene (Non-Patent Document 2).
Non-Patent Document 3 describes production of 3-iodo-pentafluoropropene and 3-bromo-pentafluoropropene from perfluoroallyl fluorosulfate.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,639
Patent Document 2: JP 61-118333 A
Non-Patent Document 1: Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol. 70, 1948, p. 130
Non-Patent Document 2: Journal of American Chemical Society, Vol. 79, 1957, pp. 4170-4174
Non-Patent Document 3: Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 20, 1982, pp. 132-134